Silver Lining
by Spideronthewalls
Summary: Years back, Barry Hatch was a very different person. Long before he belonged to Reaver he was little more then a failing thief without a purpose, but things would soon change, for better or worse. No matter what happens though, there's sure to be a silver lining, right?


_Brand new story! Don't worry I'm still working on Here To Stay. This is pretty much my idea for Barry's backstory, and a little warning, if you're here cause you read my other fanfic, then just know this one is much more serious then the other one, so prepare for some feels. :) Also I should mention that Barry will behave a little differently in the main story then in the game, because it takes place long before he met Reaver._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fable._

* * *

 **-PROLOGUE-**

* * *

The obnoxious sound of a bird woke me up, a "pretty" little sparrow sat on my windowsill chirping away. I groaned and reached down next to my bed, grabbed a slipper and tossed it at the window, scaring the annoying thing away.

I lifted my arm to try and shield my eyes from the harsh light that poured in from outside, what time was it? Did I sleep in?

Sighing, I sat up in my small bed, located to the back of my small room. It was all the space I needed, just not what I wanted. Of course I would never complain, I'm smarter then that.

Oh... My name's Barry hatch. And I work for Reaver. You've heard of him, right? Of course you have. Everyone has.

But back to the point. I slept in. The fact that Master Reaver hadn't barged in yet to drag me up probably meant that he himself had slept in also, there was nothing to do today. But still, he likes me up early, so I didn't really have a choice.

I swung my legs over the bed and got up, I needed a shower. Sorry, I won't detail that for you, even though I'm sure you'd want me to...

* * *

I observed my reflection in the perfectly clean mirror, adjusting my cravat and fixing my still-drying hair. Yes, I have a vanity table in my room, don't be so surprised, Master Reaver wouldn't accept anything less then perfection from his staff anyway.

On my way to the showers I had stopped by Reaver's room to see if he was still asleep. He was. And he wasn't alone either... That had explained a lot actually.

Shaking my head I opened the drawer on the table to replace a comb I had taken out earlier, but my gloved hand brushed against a small box at the back. I felt a chill run up my spine. I avoided acknowledging the box the best I could each day, but I found myself taking it out this time.

It was light and fit in one hand, it was decorated with a silver filigree pattern and had a heart shaped keyhole. I reached into the drawer again, but this time running my hand against the top until I felt the key taped to it. Pulling it off I took a deep breath and opened the box.

Inside was a small, sapphire teardrop pendant that hung from a silver chain. Underneath it was a picture, it showed two people's faces, they looked happy. For me though, it instantly made me frown. I closed the box and locked it, putting back everything the way it was.

I sighed loudly and went over to my window, pulling back the curtains completely and looking out over Millfields. It just stirred up even more feelings for me.

I want to forget. I want to forget everything associated with that little box. But I can't. I just can't. I can only close my eyes and see her face...

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 1-**

* * *

A hooded figure slowly made his way up the house. The outside was made of bricks, so it was relatively easy to find handholds and traverse it. It was one of the most expensive houses in Bowerstone Market, and it had taken weeks of planning and watching to learn the owner's schedule. They were out of town tonight, and now was the best time to rid this house of its many valuables.

It was late, and no one was in the streets, but the figure still kept to the shadows of the house, just in case. He climbed up to the window and went to try and pry it open, but it was actually ajar.

"Idiots... You're making this too easy." He mumbled, hauling himself up and into the house. The moment he entered he heard the telltale cock of a gun, he looked up to see a confused looking man, his face illuminated by the moonlight shining in.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in a gruff tone, there was another man behind him with his gun leveled as well. These definitely weren't guards, they were thieves, criminals, just like he was.

"Leaving." Responded the figure, pointing a thumb behind him.

"Oh I don't think so, friend..." Right as he went to pull the trigger a loud crash came from the first floor, followed by footfalls heading upstairs at full speed.

"Don't move!" Yelled a stern voice, one that, unlike before, obviously came from a guard.

Not having the slightest clue was happening, and not wanting to find out, the hooded figure spun around and vaulted out the window. The fall wasn't that far, and he rolled as he hit the ground. He hissed in pain but got up anyway and went to run, instead something collided with his back and knocked him to the ground again. His arms were pulled behind his back and handcuffs were locked around his wrists.

"How pathetic, you'd leave your fellows behind like that? Just proves you lot are cowards." Said a female voice. The weight was lifted off his back, but he was then yanked up by his collar, his hood falling back at the same time, revealing a young redheaded man with one blue eye and one brown. He grunted as he was slammed against the wall of the house.

The other two thieves were being brought out now, thrashing and yelling curses. He payed them little mind though.

"I'm not with them! I don't even know what's going on!" He tried to explain. The woman who had tackled him, and was currently pinning him against the wall with one arm, only scoffed. She was tall and very fit with dark hair that was almost shaved. "Sure. You'll have all the time in Albion to explain when you're in a jail cell." Then with one swift punch she sent him to the ground and his world went black.

* * *

The redheaded man sat in the back of his tiny cell, fuming. He had a black eye, and bruises all over his body. Shortly after being brought in he discovered that the entire thing was a setup, the "owner" of that house was actually an undercover guard. The men he saw were the lackeys of some guy named Nigel Ferret, a leader of a gang that was slowly climbing through the underground ranks of Bowerstone Industrial. They were attempting to make more of a presence in the market district, obviously that didn't work.

The twist was that he just happened to fall for the same trap, and now no matter what he said, everyone was convinced he was with them.

He glanced up when he saw boots stop in front of his cell, it was the woman from earlier, holding a notepad and pen.

"Name." She said in a monotone way.

"Screw off..." He responded.

"Am I going to have to give you another black eye?" She warned, not even looking up.

"...Barry Hatch." He grated out.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Sorry, what was that? Was it _Bawwy_ Hatch?" She mocked, copying his inability to pronounce R's.

"Stupid b-"

"Save it, it's nothing I haven't heard before." She interrupted, writing away on her notepad, then moved on to the next cell, inside was the one of the men from before.

Barry blushed slightly at the more... Colorful insults she were offered by the other prisoner, and that's saying something.

Rubbing at his swollen eye he went over to the dirty mat that served as a bed for him and laid down. This would get sorted out, it was only a matter of time.

"You won't have to worry bout sleep pretty soon, little runt." Said the man next to him, who's name was apparently Kiel.

"And why not?" Responded Barry, not even turning around.

"You don't know? We're actually gettin a death sentence... A little message to Nigel Ferret to make sure he doesn't think of moving out of Bowerstone Industrial anytime soon." He said, a grin plastered on to his face.

Barry sat up slowly, looking at him wide-eyed. "W-what? I'm not even with you!" He scrambled over to the bars separating them. "Why are you so happy?"

"Doesn't matter, they think you are, and I'm not gonna convince em otherwise. But why am I happy? Well, if I gotta die at least I'm taking you with me." He said, laughing.

Barry cursed under his breath and rushed to the front of the cell. The woman was just walking back in order to leave.

"Hey. _Hey!_ Listen, lady, you have to believe me! I'm not with Ferret! Come on, please!" He pleaded. Kiel laughed even louder as she just kept walking.

Barry put his hands to his head, his breathing heavy. "What am I going to do?" He repeated under his breath over and over. In the end there was nothing he could do, so he just curled up in his mat and tried to rest, ignoring the constant taunts from Kiel.

* * *

Barry woke up with a start. The room was dark, and for a moment he couldn't even remember where he was, but his memory slowly returned.

Everyone else was asleep, so what had woken him? Sighing, he sat up and looked looked around, to his right was Kiel, dead asleep and snoring, to his back and left were the walls, and in front of him...

He jumped back with a yelp, in the cell to the opposite of him sat an old woman with long, matted hair. She stared at him with an unsettling grin.

"Stop looking at me, freak. Were you watching me sleep?" He hissed, scooting closer to the front so she'd hear him.

She shrugged indifferently. "That's no way to talk to a lady... " She whispered, her voice dry and unpleasant.

"You're a woman? I couldn't tell." He said, leaning against the wall.

"And here I was thinking about helping you." She giggled, which led to a cough, making another prisoner mumble "Shut up." in his sleep.

"You can't help me." Said Barry under his breath.

"Oh I think I can..." She must have good ears.

He looked over and sighed again. "Humor me."

"What if I told you there was a way out of here." She said.

"I'd call you a liar." He responded.

"Oh but there is!" Her eyes lightened up and she gripped the bars tight enough to make her bony knuckles turn white. "A man comes here every once in a while, I've heard he's coming tonight, soon too."

Barry arched an eyebrow and payed more attention.

"He's made some deal with Mira, you know, that whore that keeps us all in line here. He comes and he inspects us all, picks out who he thinks could be hard workers, then bails them out. He uses them as servants or something in his house.' She was almost becoming hysterical now. 'I never get picked, but I will! I'll be damned if I'll rot away in this cage for the rest of my life."

Barry leaned back, taking in the information he was given. So a nobleman was using prisoners as staff? Maybe even slaves... This was his chance though, his ticket out of here, the only way to save his hide. He didn't even care what this man actually did with his servants, because it would be easier to escape from some house then a prison.

"Oh. Oh! He's coming!" Said the woman suddenly, rather loudly, waking a few people up. Some had already been awake, and were waiting eagerly.

Barry listened carefully before finally hearing faint voices and footsteps coming down stairs, followed by the soft glow of torchlight. That old hag must have a sixth sense or something.

"We have a few good ones this time." Said a female voice, one Barry recognized as Mira's.

"Three or four is a suitable number." Responded a mans voice that obviously carried power and demanded attention.

Barry stood up with sore limbs, impatiently waiting. Finally Mira walked in carrying a torch, but fastened it to the wall to provide better light, "better" could be used loosely though, as it was still dark.

After her came, from what Barry could tell, the man himself. He was fairly tall and well dressed, he had a thin beard that was graying along with his short hair. Barry was always bad at guessing ages but if he had to, he'd assume this man was in his early to mid fifties. He was soon followed by two of Mira's men.

Blue eyes that sent a chill down Barry's spine glanced at him briefly before moving on. He'd have to convince him to buy him...

The man took his time, stopping at a few cells and looking at the prisoner inside, judging them. After a moment of standing with his arms crossed, he gestured to three prisoners, a younger woman, an older man, and much to Barry's disappointment, Kiel. His former partner didn't seem too happy either as Kiel smirked cruelly at him.

The guards dragged out each prisoner one by one and bound their wrist tightly, then had them stand against the wall while Mira leveled her gun at them.

The man looked around for the last one, uncertainty obvious in his face.

"My lord! Pick me!" Yelled the old hag, reaching through the bars.

He sighed and gradually walked over. Her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face, words of thanks started to form in her throat, only to die when he abruptly turned to face Barry.

"Who are you?" He asked sternly.

"My name is Barry Hatch." The man stood there expectantly, and Barry knew exactly what he wanted.

"My name is Barry Hatch... _Sir._ " He said again, adding the correction. He almost felt sick, he hated this, he hated submitting.

The man smiled slightly and looked towards Mira who nodded to one of the guards. Barry braced himself as he was hauled out and restrained, then pushed harshly towards the group. He was a little too close to Kiel for comfort, even though there was little he could do to Barry now, that could change later though.

"Alright... Get moving." Said Mira, motioning them with her pistol. They were led out and above ground where two carriages waited. It was the middle of the night, and Barry had to watch his footing as he was shoved into one of the carriages with the others.

The first thing to happen was each of them were locked to their seats. Well then. There went Barry's plan to escape on the way to this guy's estate.

The door was slammed shut and locked, and he watched as the nobleman handed a heavy looking bag of gold to Mira, making her grin greedily. Suddenly with a crack of reins and the whinny of a horse, they started moving. The other carriage was obviously for the man, who no doubt would rather die than be in the same ride with the prisoners. Actually, it's safe to say that if he was there, and they weren't restrained, he probably would die.

Apparently one of Mira's guards also came with the man in the other carriage, probably to make sure everything went according to plan.

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath Barry tried to slip out of the cuffs, but they were too tight.

"No use, huh?" Said the young woman who sat next to him.

"Nah... You?" He questioned.

"Nope." She responded with a shrug.

Barry glanced at her and the other man. He looked like he'd been in that prison for a while, maybe he had a life sentence? Barry decided to pass the time and ask.

"Why were you two back there?" He asked them.

"Daniel and I? I was actually there for... Let's say me and my husband didn't really get along, I might have hit him with a... Well a pot. He's not dead, just angry enough to call the guards, I was stuck there for a year. A year! That was my last week too, but here I am." She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Name's Amanda by the way."

Barry nodded and turned to Daniel.

"...I used to work with bandits. I was caught and sentenced to a life in prison, nothing more. He had ignored me all the times before, but there were less to choose from this time." He said nonchalantly.

"Daniel doesn't talk too much..." Whispered Amanda.

Kiel suddenly cleared his throat and spoke up. "So uh... If y'all are done braiding each other's hair can I get some peace and quiet?" He said. It was a surprise he managed to shut up for this long.

Barry just bit his tongue and looked out the small window, watching the trees go by.

"Where are we going?" Asked Amanda to no one in particular.

"You don't recognize this place? It's Bowerlake, or Millfields, as some of the nobles have taken to calling it." Explained Daniel.

Millfields? Barry had of course heard of it, but he'd never been there himself. In fact, he'd never even left Bowerstone until now. He noticed that his surroundings were starting to get more open, he was even beginning to see the reflection of the lake in the distance. Millfields itself had just recently started to be used for property, a few houses were scattered around, one was even in the middle of being built, it looked like it was be the largest of all of them when it was complete.

After a little while they slowly started to come to a stop, in front of what was apparently the man's house. Barry could only guess at how much it was worth...

The other carriage opened and the man and guard stepped out, the guard walked towards the prisoners and swung open the door. After drawing his sword he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key, then unlocked Amanda's handcuffs. He gave the key to her and motioned to the others, she nodded and moved to unlock them. She got to Kiel last, she just rolled her eyes as he grinned when she had to lean over him to get to the cuffs.

"Out!" Yelled the guard finally.

After they had all stepped down, the man gradually came up to them and clasped his hands behind his back. He looked at them for some time before speaking.

"Welcome to your new home." He said with a slight smile. "My name is Cedric Augustin, you will address me as Sir Cedric. You may be wondering just why you're here. Unfortunately, the late staff chose to disagree with their jobs, effectively throwing away my kindness and generosity. They had to be replaced, you are their replacement."

His smile vanished, replaced by a more serious expression.

"Surely some of you have thoughts of running the moment I turn my back? Oh yes, I'm not a fool, everyone I've ever brought here has had thoughts of leaving, at first. But you'll be made to see that is most unwise." Said Cedric calmly.

Kiel snorted dismissively. "Heh, and what could you really do to stop us, old man? Give us a timeout?" He challenged. Everybody knew this would happen, Kiel was an idiot, a stubborn, hardheaded idiot.

Cedric merely stared at him. "I see, I'm glad I picked you." He said cryptically.

Then, faster then Barry could follow, Cedric reached into his coat and pulled out a decorated pistol, aimed it squarely at Kiel's head, and fired.

He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Amanda screamed and put her hands up to her mouth in shock. Daniel looked surprised, but tried to keep calm. Barry just stood there, observing the bleeding body on the ground. He'd had his suspicions, but didn't think it would really happen.

Kiel was the most likely to retaliate, that was painfully clear, he was also physically stronger then anyone else in the group, so that begged the question, why would Cedric pick someone he knew would cause trouble for him?

Simple. Kiel was just there to make a point. He was the warning to the rest, the strongest of them that died the moment he stood up for himself. Cedric obviously knew that mental chains were sometimes stronger than steel...

Tutting to himself Cedric blew away the smoke from his pistol and replaced it in its holster, then continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"However, if you are obedient and cooperate, you will no doubt learn to be quite happy here." His smile was back, but this time with a more sadistic undertone.

The guard suddenly snapped his fingers at one of the drivers, making him get down and help him drag Kiel's body back into their carriage. The guard then got into the other one, and within a few moments they were gone.

Cedric watched them leave for a second before turning his attention back to his new servants. "You'll be glad to know that not all my previous staff... left. One remained loyal to me, her name is Greta. Go and find her inside, usually by the kitchen, and she will help you with your clothes and rooms." Said Cedric, motioning them to the home.

Barry didn't even hesitate to go in, not ready to get shot by this psychopath. As brave as he could act, he was cowardly to his core, his only "bravery" coming from moments of stupidity. And this wasn't the time for stupidity.

Amanda clung on to Daniel's arm as he had to lead her in, she was shaking uncontrollably and he was trying his best to calm her.

The house itself was much bigger on the inside then it appeared on the outside. In the center was a lounging area with a roaring fireplace, to the right appeared to be a study, to the left was a kitchen where a lone woman was washing dishes. There were of course stairs that led up, likely to the bedrooms, bathrooms, and storage.

"Don't stand around, speak to Greta and she will take care of you. In the morning you will receive your tasks and duties around the house and garden." Said Cedric, taking off his coat and hanging it up, then walking up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

Barry sighed and turned to the kitchen, Greta looked up slightly, but continued washing the plate a moment later.

Amanda was the first to speak. "E-excuse me? Ma'am?" She asked in a shaky voice. "You're Greta, r-right?"

Greta finished drying the last plate and put it in the cupboard, she finally turned around and looked to each of the new "staff", then without a word walked out of the kitchen and past them. She started to walk up the stairs, but when they didn't follow, she turned around and motioned them along.

"Come on, I think she's showing us to our rooms." Said Daniel, taking the initiative to go up. Barry shrugged and followed him, Amanda not far behind.

Greta went up to a sliding door first, opening it and pulling out three sets of pajamas, she then handed each of them a set. Afterwards she lead them to a door at the end of the hall, it was slightly worn and creaked when she opened it. Inside were four cots, each accompanied by a small dresser. The beds looked extremely comfortable, and Barry tried to walk in to test one, but Greta quickly put a hand on his chest and shook her head.

She pointed her thumb to the next door over, holding her nose.

"…I'm pretty sure she's telling us to bathe or something." Said Amanda, unsure of herself.

" _Wish she'd say something at all._ " Mumbled Barry. This made Greta frown, then take a step back and close the door without a word.

Grumbling to himself Barry went to the next door and opened it. It was a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. It was definitely more then Barry expected though.

"You can go first, Amanda." He said. He actually just wanted to look around first, rather then do the polite thing. She smiled and went in.

"I'm going to see what's here." He said to Daniel, placing his clothes down next to the door.

"Careful." The older man responded.

Barry inspected the other doors as he walked back down the hallway. This house was far too big to just be for one person, there had to be other people here. Maybe he'd see them tomorrow.

Going back down the stairs he briefly tested the front door, but it was locked tight. He went to one of the windows next, near the dying fire place, but it wouldn't budge. The window looked out over the back yard though, it was a fairly small area, but it had many different plants, and from what he could tell there was even an apple tree there. The background was surrounded by Green hedges, creating a serene glade-like environment, the door leading out must be in the kitchen he concluded.

After a while he lost interest and went and sat in front of the red-hot embers. He couldn't remember the last time he could relax slightly, and it was the best feeling. He finally became aware of the fact that the water had stopped from upstairs. Slightly disappointed, he stood up again and went back upstairs and to the bathroom.

It was empty and Daniel was no longer waiting outside, meaning he probably already showered after Amanda.

"Must have been down there for a while." He said to himself, grabbing his pajamas and going inside. He peeled off his filthy clothes and put them in a basket that contained the other's clothes as well. He then went to the shower and turned on the water, it was warm! It was actually warm… The only times Barry remembered bathing were at the orphanage before he ran away, and those were cold and uninviting, everything after that was usually chilling rain.

He sighed in pleasure as the water poured over him, washing away years worth in dirt and grim. He ran his fingers through his red hair, untangling it as he went. He stayed in there for a long time, appreciating every moment of a simple luxury most take for granted.

* * *

Barry walked into their room. The only empty bed was on the far left next to Daniel, who actually looked much different now that he had cut his hair and trimmed his beard shorter. He was just pulling back the sheets to get in bed. Greta sat in her bed facing Amanda who had chosen the one next to her, they were both making strange hand gestures to each other, but Barry was too tired to pay it any mind. He got into his bed and laid down, it was soft and comfortable, more then he ever thought it would be. He wouldn't have even cared if it was made of rocks though, since it's what he had been used to.

After a few minutes he heard Greta and Amanda finally lay down and blow out their candles. The room was bathed in darkness, and Barry slowly fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

 _Wow… this was definitely longer then I meant for it to be, thanks so much for reading though! If you liked the story or found something out of place please review and critique so I can improve. =)_


End file.
